More than Separated
by BlueAlpha54
Summary: Never did it seem possible, but most of the world had fallen to the Eggman Empire. Forced to hide, the rebels now have one place to call home. One side will perish, sealing the fate of the future and the lives of all who still live. Contains OCs who are NOT Mary-Sues.


Author's Notes: The first chapter is kind of short, the others will be longer than this. Anways, enjoy the first chapter and please tell me what you think about it.

* * *

In an area full of trees, a flowing river free from pollution, grass, and a huge mountain off into the distance; were Sonic, many of his friends, and a large group of the people who had managed to escape from the grip of the Eggman Empire. Some were civilians; whether mobians or human, and others were remaining members of GUN; the commander being one of them. Sonic himself was badly hurt, who was being carried by Knuckles; with Amy and Tails right by his side. They all stared at the mountain, hiding inside one of the many forest areas, which were large in themselves. The sky was full of stars, with no moon to speak of. Crickets were chirping, easing some of the tension that was occurring. In order to understand how they got in this situation, the clock must be turned back to the where it all began.

Beneath the ground was an industrialized city full of factories, active machines, and ship docks. The city was massive enough to connect to all major cities from beneath. Everything was painted dark red and black, almost making the place seem like an entirely different world. Standing in front of what appeared to be the central building, which was the biggest infrastructure due it going into the ceiling, was Dr. Eggman himself. Tired of that blue hedgehog, his pesky friends, and never having total grip on the world, he had decided to attack from beneath. Such a tactic, combining it with the time of night it was, guaranteed that his hunger for conquest would come to fruition faster, than before. GUN would have a hard time keeping up with a plan, one that was about to guarantee the loss of many lives.

At the ship docks were ships of all sizes and weaponry; all sharing the same characteristic of having a huge drill right at the front, to help drill through the ceiling.

Pulling out a microphone, Eggman gave his robots the following command.

"Attention my creations, you are all to board the ships at once. You are to attack every major location that is above us and burn everything down to the ground! Every civilian and enemies of mine are to be captured and enslaved! If any dare to resist, kill them! I shall be boarding the Egg Berserk, get to it at once!"

Obeying the dictator, every robot in the area began to board the ships, activating the thrusters and spreading across the entire area.

Inside the main building was the Egg Berserk; which was dark red and silver. It featured backwards pointed shoulders with spikes on them, sharp razor claws, three toed feet capable of crushing anyone while they were trapped, many smaller machines attached to the back that could fly around; to either summon a powerful barrier or fire lethal lasers, the signature sinister smile, and a head that curved around and pointed backwards. Walking into the room, he made it onto one of the walkways; reaching to the head. With a small door built into the head sliding open, he climbed into the controls area and plopped down onto the cushioned chair.

Everything seemed so peaceful, with the stars shinning in the night sky above a city. Only a few lights were coming out of the windows, with the rest coming from the post-lamps. The occasional pedestrian was still walking through the different areas, not planning to sleep just yet. What they didn't know was that for some, this would be their last night. As the ground began to rumble, multiple sources of light began to shine through the windows. For anyone on the ground, it was hard to stay balanced. Not ceasing to stop, a large drill pierced from the ground; with the rest of the ship following. Even as it flew towards the sky at an angle, it released many robots of different variety all over the place. Other ships were appearing, doing the same as well. With the robots on the offensive, everything in sight was being attacked. With the ships in place, they too began to open fire, causing massive damage. Debris began to fall onto the streets; crushing anything or anyone that was in the way. Bodies scattered across the place, having been killed directly or indirectly. Fires began to spread; drowning out the screams of the civilians who were trying to escape.

At GUN headquarters, the general was sitting in his office, wide awake. A large TV was far behind his back; with many pictures scattered across the wall, one of them having Sonic and Shadow giving their poses. Tapping the wood table, one of his soldiers walked into the room, giving his salute.

"Sir, there are reports of multiple places being attacked at once! The person responsible for the attack is very likely Dr. Eggman! According to the reports, they are coming from underground; many lives have already been lost!" the soldier said, lowering his arm.

"I hate to admit it, but that plan was smart on his behalf! If you haven't already done so, alert the others and gather them up! We can't afford more civilian casualties!" the general yelled, slamming his right hand down.

"Yes, sir!" the soldier shouted, leaving the room once he was finished.

At Angel Island, Knuckles was sleeping in front of the Master Emerald. Being a guardian of such a powerful emerald was demanding, no matter how many times he may have failed to protect it. Knuckles usually expected someone to attack, but not always, and this was one of those times. As the Master Emerald continued to shine, a bright flash covered the area momentarily, showing that Tikal had exited her home.

"Knuckles, please wake up! This is very important for you to hear!"

Yawning, Knuckles rubbed his eyes as he turned around; looking concerned that he saw her outside of the emerald.

"Tikal, what's the matter?" Knuckles asked.

"I sense danger; a powerful entity full of sinister desires is getting closer! You must not let the Master Emerald fall into its hands! Please shatter the emerald and escape from here!" Tikal answered.

"What about you, or Chaos?" Knuckles responded.

"We'll be fine. I ask of you to do it; you only have two minutes left before it arrives! Please do it, to save the lives of many people!" Tikal replied.

Saying her last words for now, she vanished back into the emerald. Hesitant for a moment, he tightened his fist, concentrating power into his arms. With one thrust of his fist, the Master Emerald shattered, sending multiple pieces across the entire planet. Very well knowing that there wasn't much time left, he ran towards the edge and jumped off, diving towards the water below.

Not far from the island was the Egg Berserk. Inside the control room, Eggman could see everything up ahead. As something began to appear from the distance, he noticed that it was falling towards the ocean; crashing violently into the surface. Increasing the thrust level even more so, it only took a few seconds for Angel Island to come into focus. Decreasing the thrust quickly, the machine hovered silently, giving a view of the entire place. This was not expected at all for him; one phase of the plan that had already been ruined.

"…It seems that echidna knew I was coming. I have underestimated him; I will not allow another fatal misjudgment to occur," Eggman whispered, with a cold tone in his voice.

With the widespread destruction and the loss of the Master Emerald; GUN, along with Sonic and the others, attempted to control the situation. It was not to be, with GUN decimated by the power of the robot armies. Once GUN was out of the way, Sonic and his friends only got pushed back further and further. As the night continued, a handful of people ran as far they could with the group of heroes. Sonic's path would be stopped, nearly killed by the powerful Egg Berserk. Holding onto whatever hope was left, they hid for as long as they could, till Egg Berserk finally lost them and decided to attack another location, instead. With no robots or Eggman himself in sights anymore, remnants of GUN helped bring in the survivors onto their battleships; with the GUN commander still in charge. Taking their leave, they searched for any place that was still safe, till they had finally found the location they were now in.

Back in the present time, they could do nothing but hide, till they could regain strength and rebuilt their selves up. Tails took a step forward, showing interest in the land structure that stood far from them.

"We may have lost, but we can build a new beginning. We still have ourselves and people are still out there, resisting in their own ways. We need to unite with each other…and this is where it will all begin, again."

Everyone, even Sonic himself, turned their attention to Tails, who looked determined.

Tails went to look at all of his friends and allies, wanting to get something out of his chest.

"We will build our base here," Tails said, turning back to the mountain; causing everyone else to do the same. "We will begin our construction on that mountain and expand downwards into the ground. We want to be able to hide our base when we need to do so, but also allow some of it to be visible on the surface when there is no danger involved; we don't always want to be hiding underground when there is no danger involved. It would also help take some of the tension away and make everyone feel more welcomed here. Once we have finished with the construction and rebuilt ourselves up, we will fight for what is right! We will rescue the civilians; recruit new members, and help save each other when we are in danger! Raise your hands if you are willing to help me; and to help stop the Eggman Empire!" Tails said.

For a moment, they could only look at each other, till they all raised their hands up at once, even Sonic; who was hanging on his conscious.

"Good! We will start first thing, tomorrow!" Tails yelled.


End file.
